


Aullando a la luna (Yuyuu /Two-shot)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Licantropo, M/M, Yaoi, Yurixyuuri, vampiro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Yuri es un vampiro, Yuuri  un licántropo. Ambas especies sin ser compatibles entre si, ambos seres queriendo estar juntos a pesar de romper las reglas.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es mía.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“ _¿Sabes por qué los lobos aúllan a la luna?_ “

☾༺◯༻☽

Yuri Plisetsky era un vampiro, fiel a su raza tenía una hermosura inigualable, piel pálida, figura delgada, cabellos largos y rubios, además de unos cautivadores ojos verdes que hacían que sus presas se perdieran en ellos antes de dar su último aliento. Su actuar era frío con todos, pero le gustaba divertirse con algunas de sus presas cuando estas lograban captar su interés, aunque últimamente no había nadie había logrado acaparar su atención. Todos eran iguales.

Por esa misma razón decidió asistir a una de las tantas fiestas que se daban en la sociedad de aquella época. Siempre se presentaba con las mejores vestimentas y su cabello tomado en una coleta, su altura y aspecto lograba atraer las miradas de hombres y mujeres a cualquier lugar donde se dirigía, por lo mismo no le era difícil alimentarse; el problema radicaba en que el hecho de solo succionar sangre se había vuelto algo aburrido y monótono, él quería algo más, no sabía qué, pero estaba seguro de que lo reconocería cuando lo encontrara. Su instinto jamás mentía.

En el salón de baile entre una gran cantidad de mujeres y hombres presumidos, un joven azabache captó su atención al instante. El chico actuaba distante como si no le gustaran las multitudes, Yuri lo siguió con la mirada, intentando averiguar qué hacía alguien tan mal vestido en un lugar tan lujoso.

Por su parte el azabache seguía intentando apartarse del tumulto de personas. Yuuri Katsuki era un licántropo, hijo del alfa de su manada y por lo tanto el siguiente en tomar el mando de esta; piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color vino eran sus rasgos característicos, además de una increíble aversión a las personas.

En su intento por buscar una salida, sus ojos rojizos chocaron con unos esmeralda los cuales no se apartaron de él en ningún momento. Ambos sosteniéndose la mirada y pensando en lo interesante que se veía el otro ante sus ojos, como si una fuerza invisible los atrajera.

Yuri buscaba algo nuevo y lo había encontrado en aquel exótico hombre, el azabache buscaba escapar y no encontró mejor excusa que irse con un extraño a otro lugar.

Siguieron con su guerra de miradas hasta que el rubio dio el primer paso acercándose, intentando seducir como siempre lo hacía, pero que esta vez no funcionó al ser el otro de una especie diferente a la humana.

— _¿Te quieres ir? —_ preguntó al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta del olor a perro que se encontraba en el ambiente, deduciendo así la identidad oculta del otro, pero sin delatarlo a viva voz— _la fiesta recién está empezando —_ sonrió pensando que esto sería interesante, sobre todo si el licántropo no descubría su identidad.

— _No me gustan las fiestas —_ respondió firme, el aroma a muerte que provenía del rubio delataba su identidad de vampiro ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que era él? ¿Acaso no sabía que eran enemigos naturales? Decidió no decir nada, pensando que su verdadero ser había pasado desapercibido ante el otro― _son aburridas._

 _—No si estas con la persona correcta —_ respondió el vampiro extendiendo su mano hacia el lobo, en una clara invitación para bailar el vals que tocaba la orquesta en ese instante.

Curioso, el azabache aceptó la invitación no sabiendo aun las intenciones del otro, pero a la vez no importándole en absoluto. Si intentaba algo, el sabía defenderse así que no tenía problema; confiaba en su fuerza y habilidades.

Sin nada más que decir se adentraron en el salón de baile, posicionándose de la forma correcta: la mano derecha del rubio sobre su cintura, mientras con su izquierda tomaba la diestra del azabache; ambos muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Comenzaron el movimiento al son de la música, Yuuri era un poco torpe así que en su mente solo podía marcar los pasos para no equivocarse _“un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres…”_ repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras el rubio reía para sus adentros al ver a su acompañante tan concentrado.

Bailaron por bastante tiempo, poco a poco el lobo comenzaba a tener movimientos más fluidos y sin darse cuenta había dejado de marcar el ritmo en su mente, ahora solo se preocupaba de admirar la belleza de su compañero de baile. Sabía que era un vampiro, estaba consciente que eran enemigos, pero el chico lo cautivaba con solo mirarlo; el problema era que sabía que esa habilidad de los no-muertos no afectaban a los de su especie, por eso se le hacía extraño que esos ojos verdes le produjeran algo que no podía describir.

No se dieron cuenta cuando la fiesta ya estaba finalizando hasta que la voz de un hombre llamó la atención de ambos. _“¡Yuuri!”_ había gritado logrando que los dos voltearan a verlo, solo para ver a un hombre de cabello negro al que el licántropo reconoció de inmediato.

— _Ya voy padre —_ dijo mirando al sujeto que los había interrumpido, para luego voltear hacia el rubio y disculparse— _lo siento, debo retirarme._

Yuri no podía dejar las cosas así, el azabache lo hacía sentir extraño y el gusto por lo prohibido no aminoraba ese sentimiento. Tuvo la intención de detenerlo, pero solo quedó en eso, ya que su orgullo le impedía pedir verlo de nuevo. Si él no lo hacía entonces no se verían de nuevo y ya, después de todo solo era un lobo.

Yuuri se fue sin mirar atrás y el rubio se dirigió hacia los de su propia especie que se encontraba por el lugar. Pensaron que jamás se verían de nuevo, pero estaban muy equivocados, porque una vez que las almas gemelas se encuentran, están destinadas a reunirse una y otra vez hasta la muerte, por lo que al ser ellos inmortales, sería por la eternidad.

☾༺◯༻☽

Se encontraron de nuevo y de nuevo, una vez tras otra, en distintos lugares y en distintas épocas; siempre observándose y entablando conversaciones sin sentido donde nunca llegaban a decir lo que realmente pensaban, lo que realmente querían. Bailaban y se separaban al terminar, después cada uno se iba por su camino.

Nunca decían más de lo necesario, nunca hablaban de sobre su especie o de lo que sabían del otro, pensando que conocían un secreto que nadie más sabía. Engañándose a sí mismos, fingiendo ser humanos normales, bailando e interactuando.

Un día y sin previo aviso, Yuuri no pudo resistir los sentimientos que lo embargaban, guiando al rubio mientras bailaban a un lugar más apartado, donde estuvieran fuera de los ojos curiosos de la gente chismosa. Entonces acorraló al rubio, dejándolo sin escapatoria al ponerlo contra una pared para luego robarle un beso por mero impulso.

Yuri se dejó hacer, tantos años de inmortalidad aburrían a cualquiera, necesitaba hacer cosas nuevas, tener otras sensaciones que nadie más pudiera darle y que mejor que conquistar a un licántropo con quien eran enemigos naturales. Los vampiros eran amos y los lobos esclavos, así es como siempre había sido y así es como siempre sería, una relación entre ambas especies estaba obviamente prohibida a pesar de los tratados entre especies que estaban comenzando a formarse con el pasar del tiempo.

Yuuri era un monstruo bajo la luna llena y el rubio lo era siempre; el corazón de Yuri ya no latía y el del azabache palpitaba con fuerza, aun más cuando se encontraban; el lobo tenía un cuerpo que emanaba calor, mientras que el del vampiro estaba completamente frío. Los dos inmortales tan diferentes en todos los sentidos, pero ambos buscando lo mismo, nuevas experiencias. Por eso ninguno se resistió al otro cuando iniciaron un contacto más cercano, por eso fingieron caer en las redes del contrario cuando realmente estaban completamente consientes de que lo que hacían estaba fuera de toda regla.

Ese beso, fue el beso que lo inició todo en realidad. El juego por decidir quién seducía a quien, los dos tirando y aflojando la cuerda; cuando Yuuri bajaba su guardia el vampiro se aprovechaba y viceversa. Todo muy entretenido, todo fácil, un juego que nunca acababa, ambos ganaban con él o… ambos perdían.

En el juego de la seducción pierde el que se enamora y eso estaba claro desde el principio, Yuri era un seductor innato pues fue hecho para llamar la atención de su presa y así poder devorarla, en cambio Yuuri por esas casualidades del destino era un seductor nato, ya que nació siendo llamativo sin un objetivo para ello. El problema radicaba en que al estar tanto tiempo cazando no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que cayeron en el juego del cazador y se enamoraron del otro sin desearlo.

Ambos perdieron el juego antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Una de las tantas veces que se encontraron fue en un lugar donde ninguno de los dos se esperaba ver al otro. Yuuri vagaba en su forma humana por la ciudad solo por entretención cuando vio a lo lejos el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes que reconocería en cualquier lugar y momento. No sabía porque, pero algo lo llamaba a estar junto a él, a seguirlo como un perro a su dueño, así que siguiendo su instinto fue tras el vampiro.

Lo vio cortejando a una chica, una bella señorita de cabello castaño _“seguramente quiere su sangre”_ pensó molesto, en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo de que no podía haber otro tipo de relación entre ellos. Verlos besándose hizo que su pecho doliera un poco, logrando que se retirara de ahí al instante, pensando en lo molesto que era el olor de los humanos, en especial el de aquella mujer.

Por su parte Yuri había ido a cazar, cortejaba a la damisela que le parecía con mejor aroma de acuerdo a su sangre, haciéndole creer que eran el uno para el otro, así cuando la chica se descuidara pudiera beber de ella y alimentarse. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando después de besarla sintió un aroma bastante familiar, olor a perro, pero no a cualquiera. _“Yuuri”_ pensó de inmediato. Nunca antes había dejado la comida a medias, pero su impulso por ver al licántropo después de tanto tiempo era más grande, por alguna razón prefería sentir sus labios que los de la chica con la que estaba hace poco.

Yuri buscó con la mirada hasta dar con la espalda de quien buscaba. Quiso correr, pero no se rebajaría a ese nivel, no debía mostrarse desesperado, aunque extrañamente lo estuviera. Caminó a paso lento, a una distancia prudente para que el otro no lo detectara. Fue paciente y esperó a que el otro se alejara de la multitud, entonces usando su agilidad se puso muy cerca de la espalda del otro.

— _¿Me espiabas? —_ preguntó en tono burlón cerca de su oído, aunque sabía que el otro podía escucharlo bien desde lejos, tal vez, incluso ya sabía que venía cerca, pero como ambos fingían humanidad él seguiría con el juego.

— _¿Debería? —_ cuestionó en tono molesto y Yuri rio.

— _¿Celoso? —_ dijo en tono juguetón, entonces Yuuri se dio vuelta y lo encaró intentando provocar miedo. Obviamente no resulto.

— _¿Por qué lo estaría? Puedes besar a quien quieras y cuando quieras, tu cena no es asunto mío._

_—Entonces, ¿por qué me seguías?_

_—Yo no-_

_— ¿Por qué te fuiste al vernos juntos? —_ Los ojos verdes del vampiro escudriñaban dentro de los suyos, como si pudiera ver mas allá de lo que el otro quería mostrar— _n_ _o me digas que… estas enamorado de mí —_ mencionó sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados colmillos, esos que podían ser mortales si mordían a Yuuri, porque para los hombre-lobo aquello era veneno.

El licántropo no supo que responder, estaba confundido, tal vez, ¿enamorado y de un vampiro? Eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

Al ver que el otro no respondía nada, el vampiro se puso serio. Era imposible, un perro como lo era ese chico jamás podría enamorarse de un ser superior como él, ambas especies se odiaban, aunque intentaran estar en paz. Por otro lado ¿Qué le importaba a él? si el lobo estaba enamorado no era su problema, era un amor imposible y no correspondido, ¿verdad?

Se habían divertido juntos, pero eso no significaba nada, ya que solo estaban fingiendo ser algo que no eran, fingiendo ser humanos para divertirse.

El incomodo silencio siguió presente, ninguno se movió de su lugar hasta que la voz de la chica resonó tras ellos— _¡Yura! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —_ gritaba a lo lejos.

Yuuri decidió tomar su propio camino, volteó para irse, pero el rubio lo detuvo tomando su brazo. Se miraron a los ojos, Yuri estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la chica si el lobo le pedía quedarse ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo entendía que necesitaba estar junto al azabache en ese instante, no podía dejarlo marchar estando enojados.

— _Ella te busca —_ dijo entre dientes.

— _¿Y tú? ¿Me estabas buscando? —_ preguntó sin soltar el brazo del otro— _ella no importa, ella no es nada más que solo una presa en cambio tú…_

_— ¿Yo qué?_

La chica llegó hasta ellos y no pudieron seguir hablando— _te estoy hablando, ¿por qué no respondes? —_ preguntó molesta, poniéndose en el campo de visión del vampiro.

— _Vete, no te necesito —_ la chica pudo ver como los verdes ojos que antes la hipnotizaban ahora la miraban con desprecio como si no significara nada— _¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te ordené?_

La castaña observó con horror como el rubio que hace poco la había besado dejaba ver sus grandes colmillos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba amenazante, su instinto de supervivencia le hizo darse cuenta de que si no corría de inmediato algo malo le pasaría, que ese no era un hombre normal. Corrió aterrada y sin mirar atrás.

— _Que sutil —_ dijo Yuuri sacando al rubio de su enojo.

— _Cállate y vamos —_ tras decir eso Yuri avanzó y el cachorro obedeció a su amo, al dueño de su corazón. Su dueño.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar frente a una casa, el rubio abrió la puerta y entró seguido por el azabache quien admiraba todo con detenimiento. Yuuri se sentía raro, estaba a solas con un vampiro, no era como si fuera un humano indefenso, pero aun así se suponía que eran enemigos.

— _Enemigos… —_ murmuró el lobo— _al parecer esa palabra ha ido quedando obsoleta entre nosotros._

 _—Habla por ti —_ el orgullo del vampiro no lo dejaría admitir que ya no veía al otro como un esclavo sino como un igual, alguien importante en su vida, más importante incluso que alimentarse.

Conversaron un rato sentados en el sofá que había en el lugar, Yuuri preguntando si estaría bien habiendo dejado escapar a su comida y el rubio respondiendo con simpleza que ya había consumido suficiente sangre y que la chica solo era un gusto que quería darse. Yuri vio en el rostro del licántropo los celos reflejados y sonrió para luego acercarse a este hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a solo un par de centímetros, solo para decirle que lo prefería a él para darse un gusto, besándolo luego.

Yuuri se dejó besar, dejó que el otro le demostrara que lo prefería a él antes que, a la humana, quiso creer por ese instante que lo que él estaba sintiendo hace quien sabe cuánto era reciproco; pensó que, si habían podido engañarse a sí mismos fingiendo ser humanos a pesar de saber la verdad, él podía imaginar que se amaban y que no había reglas que se interpusieran entre ambos.

El vampiro solo sentía ganas de querer hacerlo suyo, su instinto por ser superior a cualquiera le impedía ver esto como amor, haciendo que lo viera como ganas de ser más, de ser el dueño del otro y así poder someterlo a sus egoístas deseos. ¿Cómo podría ser amor si su corazón no latía desde hace mucho? El amor solo era un cuento de hadas, esto solo era un juego que él estaba ganando al darse cuenta que el pequeño cachorro era capaz de entregarse a él con solo unas cuantas caricias.

Las ganas de ir más allá de lo que habían hecho en anteriores ocasiones, iba creciendo en el interior de ambos, a Yuuri ya no le importaba entregarse ya que había comprendido su desventaja al haberse enamorado, aunque increíblemente no le importaba, solo quería pensar en el aquí y el ahora.

Poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas, Yuuri sin querer, desgarrando con sus crecidas garras las vestimentas del rubio, incitándolo a seguir y lanzarse sobre él. El lobo era descendiente de alfas, nacido para liderar, pero estaba dispuesto a ser sometido solo por aquel vampiro en la intimidad de su hogar, prometiéndose a sí mismo que esta sería la primera y última vez. Promesa que supo que rompería al momento de sentir los fríos labios sobre su torso desnudo, lamiendo sus pezones, pero sin usar sus dientes. Se sentía tan bien que solo podía jadear en respuesta a aquel estimulo.

Yuri sentía su mente nublada, tal como cuando un humano derramaba sangre y los vampiros se volvían locos perdiendo la razón, pero esta vez era un poco distinto, pues no era la sangre la que lo llamaba, era el calor ajeno que su cuerpo no poseía; no eran las ganas de alimentarse, eran las ganas de querer devorar el cuerpo del contrario sin hacerlo literalmente, de degustarlo por sobre la piel y comérselo a besos.

Ambos se abstuvieron de morderse, por miedo a perder el control, puesto que los dientes de uno clavados en el otro significarían la muerte. Miedo… Yuri no se daba cuenta, pero también tenía miedo de cometer un error y terminar, sin querer, con la vida del lobo, por lo que en la bruma mental que tenía por el placer una parte de él lo hacía consiente de no utilizar sus colmillos sin importar que las ganas por morderlo comenzaran a acrecentarse. Aquello era un placer tortuoso.

No supieron cuándo ni cómo, pero de un momento a otro ya estaban completamente desnudos sobre el suelo, aunque poco les importó, siguiendo con lo suyo, queriendo cada vez más, notando que simplemente besarse y tocarse ya no era suficiente. Ambos estaban completamente duros, si bien no eran humanos sus cuerpos eran casi iguales a los de uno, sirviéndole al vampiro para atraer y al licántropo para procrear a favor de extender la manada.

Yuri bajó hasta la erección del azabache, él sabía sobre lujuria y cosas indecentes, acciones que no estaban permitidas por dios según los humanos, cosas que solo hacían mujeres de la vida fácil. Por lo mismo supo bien que hacer, metiendo el miembro del contrario en su boca, masajeándolo con su lengua y dejándolo completamente mojado mientras el otro comenzaba a soltar sonidos obscenos. El rubio siguió chupando y lamiendo, intentando tener cuidado con sus colmillos que, aunque no estaban completamente afuera, podían causar algún desastre.

Yuuri al no tener de donde agarrarse por estar en el suelo, se sostuvo de los rubios cabellos, tirando de ellos mientras se retorcía del placer. A Yuri no le importaba, no sentía dolor tras ese acto, eso solo lo incitaba a continuar; dejó de hacerle el oral para chupar sus dedos y luego tomar un poco del liquido pre seminal que emergía de la punta de la erección de Yuuri, llevando luego los dígitos a la entrada del de ojos rojizos metiéndolos uno a la vez, observando el rostro del lobo el cual era una obra de arte ante sus ojos.

El azabache sonrojado, jadeando y transpirando, con saliva escurriendo de sus preciosos y rojos labios que habían sido víctimas de sus besos, era la imagen perfecta para Plisetsky. En un momento Yuuri gimió y el rubio entendió que encontró el lugar indicado al momento de tener ya tres dedos dentro del otro. Quitó los dígitos, dejando que el japonés sintiera la ausencia dentro de él, esperando a que pidiera a viva voz lo que quería.

Yuuri se dio cuenta, pero no diría nada. Ya se había rebajado bastante dejando que el vampiro hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo— _pídemelo —_ se escuchó la ronca voz de Yuri cerca de su oído— _solo si me lo pides, lo haré._

 _—Sabes que tú… tú también lo quieres —_ respondió entre jadeos— _si no quieres dármelo… lo tomaré por mi cuenta._

Tras decir lo último, Yuuri invirtió las posiciones, dejando al rubio abajo y él arriba sentado a horcajadas. El azabache se relamió los labios y sonrió satisfecho ante el rostro confundido de Yuri, tomó la erección del rubio para alinearla con su entrada y auto-penetrarse al sentarse sobre ella, dejando que entrara toda la longitud de esta de una sola vez.

Ambos gimieron de placer, el interior del licántropo se sentía mejor que cualquier humano con el que hubiese estado. Yuuri esperó un poco para acostumbrarse al tamaño antes de comenzar a moverse, subiendo y bajando impulsándose con sus rodillas; Yuri tomó al otro de las caderas para ayudarlo a subir y bajar, se sentía tan bien que apenas y pudo resistir las enormes ganas de morderlo, por eso se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con fiereza.

El movimiento de caderas de Yuuri comenzó a ser más rápido y la caída sobre el miembro del rubio fue adquiriendo fuerza, logrando que ambos se sintieran en las nubes. Así siguieron hasta que el éxtasis llegó a ellos, siendo Yuri el primero en tener su orgasmo para que después lo siguiera el azabache sin siquiera haberse tocado a sí mismo, solo por el placer que sentía al chocar la erección del vampiro dentro de él en aquel punto que le provocaba placer.

Quedaron agotados y por primera vez pasaron la noche juntos, ninguno dijo mas de lo debido, no hubo “te amo” de por medio. Antes del acto Yuuri ya tenía claro lo que sentía y después del acto el rubio comenzaba a reconsiderar el hecho de que él hubiese ganado este juego de seducción, pensaba que tal vez también había perdido hace mucho y sin darse cuenta.

☾༺◯༻☽

El tiempo pasó y los encuentros clandestinos entre el vampiro y el lobo se hacían más recurrentes, tanto así que comenzaron a tener un lugar propio donde se escondían para poder relacionarse como si fueran dos simples humanos, en vez de dos monstruos intentando hacer funcionar una relación.

— _¿Sabes por qué los lobos aúllan a la luna? —_ preguntó Yuuri una noche después de que ambos realizaran el acto de amarse como tantas otras veces.

— _¿Hay algún significado para eso? —_ preguntó el rubio sin darle importancia, recostado en la cama y con el azabache entre sus brazos― _pensé que era instintivo de ustedes, porque son animales._

— _Se dice que aúllan cuando extrañan a alguien… alguien que nunca volverá —_ la voz del azabache sonaba triste.

Yuri tomó al lobo del mentón para acercarlo a sus labios y besarlo— _entonces tienes suerte —_ susurró como si alguien más pudiese escucharlos— _somos inmortales, así que nunca tendrás que aullarle a la luna —_ volvió a besarlo mientras sus verdes hacían contacto con los rojizos.

Por esa noche Yuuri se sintió tranquilo, esa era la primera vez que el rubio decía algo que parecía una confesión, pero los tiempos no podían ser todos buenos y toda mentira o cosa oculta era descubierta tarde o temprano. Los seres como los vampiros o los licántropos no eran la excepción a esa regla.

Su lugar de reunión fue allanado por el líder de los vampiros y el alfa de los lobos, encontrándolos a los dos yaciendo desnudos y en la misma cama.

Ambos sufrieron un castigo por el cargo de traición, a Yuri se le impidió beber sangre por un extenso periodo de tiempo mientras Yuuri debería permanecer encadenado por las siguientes lunas llenas hasta que decidieran que ya había cumplido con su castigo.

Ambos confinados a estar con los suyos, ambos extrañándose cada noche que pasaban sin el otro ¿Por qué no podían ser simples humanos enamorados? Yuri con esta separación reafirmaba que lo que sentía por el cachorro azabache era amor y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, lo amaba y buscaría la forma en que ambos estuvieran juntos; pero los problemas nunca venían solos.

En una de las lunas llenas donde Yuuri no pudo salir, su padre fue capturado por vampiros que violaron el tratado de paz entre especies, lo mataron a sangre fría después de torturarlo como si fuese un simple animal. La noticia llegó a oídos del primogénito alfa quien sin tener elección tuvo que hacerse cargo de la manada.

Yuuri perdió toda esperanza de poder encontrarse nuevamente con el amor de su vida puesto que ahora tenía que encargarse de los suyos y como líder no podía fallar, tomarían venganza en nombre de su padre muerto y atacarían al clan de vampiros que se atrevió a darle aquel trato.

Una noche de luna llena cuando el azabache y su manada llegaron donde se resguardaban aquellos despreciables seres de sangre fría, mataron a todos esos bebedores de sangre sin piedad alguna, destrozando sus cuerpos sin que pudiera sobrevivir alguno… bueno, solo a uno de ellos se le permitió vivir. En una de las habitaciones del lugar, Yuuri en su forma de lobo encontró un aroma familiar, al entrar pudo ver la delgada figura de Yuri, se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal. El vampiro lo reconoció de inmediato, acercándose al animal para poder sentirlo aunque sea de esa forma.

Yuuri quiso salir de ahí pues serían acusados de traición nuevamente, pero ver al rubio tan débil lo obligó a quedarse hasta el amanecer. Cuando Yuuri recupero su forma humana en la obscura habitación, pudo sentir nuevamente la piel del rubio contra la suya, acariciándose y besándose en un reencuentro que no duraría mucho.

El clan de vampiros a cargo del tratado de paz entre especies, llegó al lugar para dar castigo a los que habían incumplido, encontrándose con la masacre hecha por los lobos. Comprendieron sus razones por lo que solo pidieron hablar con el alfa de la manada. Yuuri apareció ante ellos junto al rubio, ambos tomados de las manos.

— _Yuri Plisetsky tendrá la pena de muerte por ser del clan desertor —_ sentenció el líder de sangre fría.

Yuuri se negó de inmediato explicando que el rubio no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de su padre, pero no fue escuchado; ante ellos, Yuri ya había rotó las reglas una vez al emparejarse con un licántropo y por segunda vez al ser parte de un clan que traicionó el tratad, otorgándole automáticamente la pena máxima. Según los líderes, el rubio debía morir.

El ritual se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente y los lobos podrían presenciarlo. En un intento desesperado por salvar al amor de su vida, Yuuri ayudó a Plisetsky a huir, puesto que se encontraba débil por no beber la sangre suficiente.

Permanecieron ocultos por varios días, el cachorro intentó hacer que su amo se alimentara, pero este se rehusó por razones desconocidas para el otro.

— _Yuuri, no podemos huir para siempre —_ dijo el rubio sin ganas de seguir.

 _—Por lo menos, hay que intentarlo —_ respondió enojado por la falta de ganas del otro— _tenemos que vivir, Yuri —_ agarró su rostro juntando sus frentes— _vive por mí._

Permanecieron juntos, pero al poco tiempo fueron encontrados, una gran pelea se libró entre los vampiros del clan principal y la pareja. Yuri estaba débil y no podía defenderse correctamente quedándose Yuuri con toda la carga.

El lobo destrozó a todo aquel que intentara acercarse demasiado al amor de su vida, la pelea terminó con todos los vampiros del lado contrario muertos y con la baja de uno de los enamorados. Uno de los que huyeron no había logrado vivir.

El sobreviviente lloró la pérdida con el cuerpo del otro en sus brazos, negándose a soltarlo y maldiciendo a su naturaleza por haberlos hecho diferentes— _¿Por qué no pudimos ser simples humanos? —_ lloraba bajito— _¿Por qué no fui yo? —_ el dolor filtrándose en su cuerpo en la medida que asimilaba todos los acontecimientos. Él ya no volvería, se suponía que eran inmortales, que durarían juntos para siempre, pero él ya no estaba ahí; ya no podrían encontrarse a escondidas, ni sentirse el uno al otro y lo peor de todo es que nunca habían podido decirse cuanto se amaban.

Dolía demasiado, había soportado batallas y siglos viviendo, pero el dolor en su interior era mucho más fuerte que todo eso. Quería morir ahí y se maldijo a sí mismo por tener que ser inmortal también, grito a la nada y se ahogó en lágrimas. La promesa de una eternidad juntos viéndose frustrada por la muerte.

Ya no había nada que hacer y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas por los acontecimientos recientes, además, le faltaba la mitad de su ser. Su alma gemela había desaparecido.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó abrazando lo que antes era el amor de su vida, solo se dio cuenta que llegó un momento en el que tuvo que salir de ahí, pues pronto alguien más vendría a buscarlo, después de todo habían huido y eso también era traición.

☾༺◯༻☽

— _¿Sabes por qué los lobos le aúllan a la luna? —_ preguntó a un extraño mientras miraba nostálgico el cielo nocturno por la ventana del bar donde se encontraba bebiendo. Habían pasado varios años desde que lo perdió, ¿Cuántos? Ya no lo sabía.

— _No lo sé —_ respondió el otro ya un poco pasado de copas— _¿Por qué?_

El chico sonrió levemente y suspiró— _si pudiera aullarle a la luna lo haría en este momento —_ dijo para luego mirar al extraño y enseñarle sus colmillos— _lástima que yo no sea un lobo._

Había sido tonto al pensar que por ser inmortales estarían juntos por la eternidad, que podrían ganarle a la diferencia de ambos y que tendrían la oportunidad de ser felices _. “Yuri vive por mi”_ fue su primera y única petición egoísta, así que él la cumpliría en nombre de su memoria. La memoria de su amado cachorro.


	2. 2

Los últimos años ya no seducía a nadie, solo tomaba su alimento por la fuerza. Cualquier intento de provocar a alguien lo sentía como un engaño hacia su cachorro que, aunque ya no estuviera presente físicamente, él lo tenía siempre en su mente. Pasó de pensar que ser inmortal era lo mejor, a entender que se trataba de una maldición cuando ya no tenías razones para vivir y lo peor de todo era que no podía creer en las reencarnaciones, porque los vampiros no tenían alma. Estaba condenado a vivir por un deseo egoísta, pero eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él, quien dio su vida a cambio de la suya.

En un callejón de la ciudad que había cambiado demasiado con el tiempo, pudo encontrar a un sujeto que parecía no tener futuro. Un vagabundo que nadie extrañaría y del que podría alimentarse sin levantar sospechas, así que se acercó enseñando sus colmillos y provocando miedo en su presa, se acercó a paso lento dándose cuenta que no olía bien debido a la suciedad, pero comida era comida. Enterró sus dientes y bebió, notando como poco a poco su nariz sentía un aroma familiar logrando que se detuviera al instante.

―Suéltalo ―dijo alguien con voz temblorosa tras él, la voz que no había escuchado en tanto tiempo le provocó un montón de sensaciones que mantenía olvidadas en algún lugar de su ser.

Yuri dejó al sujeto a un lado y en un ágil movimiento, llegó hasta el “extraño” que lo había interrumpido, tomándolo de la cintura y dejando sus rostros a solo un par de centímetros. Ese olor y esos ojos… no eran iguales, pero tenían un parecido; algo dentro de él le decía que era por quien había estado esperando tanto tiempo.

―Yuu-

No alcanzó a terminar su frase, un golpe en el estómago por parte del azabache lo hizo retroceder. El humano salió corriendo del lugar, estaba asustado y sorprendido, jamás pensó que en su camino hacia la universidad se encontraría con semejante escena ¿Qué había sido eso? Un sujeto mordiendo a otro, parecía un vampiro, pero aquello era imposible, ¿verdad? Porque ese tipo de seres no existían en el mundo real. Lo sabía porque desde que tenía memoria, los vampiros llamaban su atención y debido a lo mismo, había averiguado todo lo que podía sobre ellos.

Todo el día, Yuuri estuvo pensando en su encuentro con el chupasangre, analizando lo que había visto y notando que todo calzaba. Colmillos afilados, piel pálida y unos ojos que lo hipnotizaban con solo mirarlos. Admitía que, si se hubiese quedado ahí un poco más, de seguro se habría dejado devorar gustoso por aquel sujeto tan bello; pero el sentimiento de dejarse a merced de alguien que no conocía, lo había asustado y por eso salió corriendo después de su acto de valentía.

Para cuando la noche llegó, ya se había convencido de que había visto mal al haber olvidado sus lentes ese día. Era imposible que los vampiros existieran…

―Hola, Yuuri ―saludó alguien desde su ventana situada en el segundo piso de la casa.

El chico intentó encender las luces, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo inmovilizó contra el colchón de su cama antes de que pudiera levantarse. A pesar de la obscuridad, podía ver aquellos verdes que lo observaban con atención y algo más que no podía descifrar, no parecía que quisiera devorarlo, al menos, no como comida.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó sin oponer resistencia a su agarre y notando como este lo aflojaba cuando lo notó― ¿Por qué estas aquí? ―susurró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la pálida mejilla de su visitante. Aquella sensación se sentía nostálgica, casi como si alguna vez hubiese pasado por lo mismo, logrando que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

― ¿No me recuerdas? ―cerró los ojos ante su toque, hacía tanto tiempo que había anhelado algo como esto― estúpido perro ―movió su rostro y besó la palma del contrario, no le importaba si el otro no entendía nada, porque él sentía en la gloria con solo haber podido encontrarlo de nuevo ¿Este era el premio por cumplir su promesa?

Yuuri podía sentir como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al otro, aunque no se estuvieran mirando, aunque aquellos ojos verdes no lo hipnotizaran; era como sí lo hubiese estado esperando su vida entera.

―No lo sé ―confesó con tristeza, su corazón le decía que algo faltaba.

―Entonces, te haré recordar ―sentenció el vampiro y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besarlo, lento y suave como recordaba que le gustaba a su cachorro. El sabor familiar inundó su boca, pero en vez de satisfacerlo, solo lo incitaba a ir por más― soy Yuri Plisetsky ―indicó mientras bajaba por el cuello ajeno, mordiendo levemente, evitando sacar sus colmillos para no dañarlo― soy un vampiro ―confesó lo obvio y coló sus manos bajo la ropa del que fue su amante en algún momento de su vida.

Yuuri sentía su mente nublada, en su cabeza se mezclaban las sensaciones y algunas imágenes de momentos que no sabía haber vivido, se sentía extraño. Había mucha intensidad en aquellos sentimientos nostálgicos, amor, excitación, alegría, miedo, dolor, desesperación y luego… nada. Lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, mientras el rubio seguía tocando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo notar su deseo por poseerlo.

Esa noche el azabache se dejó llevar por palabras de amor que salían de los rojos labios del contrario, dejó nuevamente que el vampiro hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo mientras él disfrutaba de su toque. Yuri se introdujo en su interior y sus cuerpos encajaron perfectamente como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro…

―Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Yuuri ―murmuró en su oído como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas y sellando los sonidos lujuriosos con extensos besos que también le robaban suspiros. No quería que fueran interrumpidos si había alguien más en esa casa.

Por cada interacción, la mente del humano se llenaba de imágenes de una vida pasada, pero aún si algunas cosas eran dolorosas, no quería parar. Necesitaba seguir hasta el final, quería que Yuri lo tomara por completo en este reencuentro del que recién se estaba haciendo consciente.

―Te amo… Yuri ―aprovechó de decirle lo que no había alcanzado a hacer en su momento.

El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando salir toda su esencia dentro del cuerpo de su amado al darse cuenta de que este lo había recordado― te amo también ―respondió mientras ocultaba su rostro en aquel espacio que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello de su pareja.

Aquella noche fue especial, Yuri pudo encontrarlo nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que ser inmortal no había sido una maldición y que el cumplir con la petición de su alma gemela había tenido un buen resultado al final. Aunque sabía que esta vez si había fecha de caducidad, después de todo, Yuuri solo era un simple y frágil humano.

―Entonces… conviérteme en uno de los tuyos ―ofreció el azabache, tomando al otro por sorpresa un día cualquiera donde se juntaron a conversar― antes, si me mordías podía ser mortal, pero ahora… ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad ¿No crees que nací humano para esto?

El como Yuuri lo miraba le hacía imposible el negarle algo, menos cuando la solución estaba claramente en frente de sus narices. Si convertía a Yuuri en un vampiro serían inmortales y no habría reglas rotas al ser ambos de la misma especie; tantos años esperando tenían un significado, al parecer siempre lo tuvieron y el destino era sabio.

―Va a dolerte y no pararé, aunque te quejes ―avisó y pudo ver como el otro sonreía ante la advertencia.

―No creo que sea mas doloroso que estar sin ti ―respondió y lo besó― solo hazlo.

La transformación no era muy larga, con solo un día soportando el veneno podría ser inmortal, así que rentaron una habitación de hotel para poder estar tranquilos. Antes de empezar el proceso, se amaron mutuamente sobre la cama del lugar para poder relajar sus cuerpos y aplacar el nerviosismo que los invadía al saber que pronto podrían llegar a la felicidad eterna. En el momento final, Yuri mordió a su amado el tiempo justo para que una transformación se diera a cabo.

Durante las horas que el humano estuvo sometido al veneno, el rubio no se apartó de su lado, tomando su mano y diciéndole que todo estaría bien para cuando despertara.

Yuuri abrió los ojos luego de un día completo de sensaciones dolorosas, donde se retorció y lloró, pero dándose cuenta del cambio en su cuerpo al despertar. El rubio pudo ver la piel pálida y sentir el hambre por parte de su pareja, al ser él quien lo había convertido habían formado un lazo que les permitía conectar sus emociones. Ahora podrían ser felices, no solo estaban destinados a estar juntos, sino que ahora su conexión era completa.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia era principalmente un one-shot, ahora que lo volvía a subir le hice una pequeña continuación. Espero les guste <3


End file.
